Pensamientos
by Spain-Love04
Summary: Julio va a visitar a su hermano tras llevar muchos días sin verlo y le pide que cocine para él. Pero tratándose de Perú y Bolivia, hasta cocinar puede ser una gran aventura. Latin hetalia. Fan fic de Tostarica 1313


-**Título:** pensamientos

**-Personajes:** Julio (Bolivia), Miguel (Perú)

**-Aclaraciones: MUY IMPORTANTE: Este fan fic no me pertenece. Pertenece a Tostarica 1313, que originalmente lo publicó en Tumbrl y me ha pedido que lo suba aquí para que pueda leerlo más gente, ya que ella no tiene cuenta en . Si quereis visitar su Tumbrl y ver más trabajos suyos buscarla en esta dirección:**

Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya. Los personajes de Latin Hetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

* * *

**Pensamientos**

Julio se encontraba parado delante de la casa de su hermano. Desde hacía unos días su broder no le llamaba por teléfono ni sabía nada de él, así que había decidido ir a hacerle una visita. Por eso, y porque se moría de hambre.

Llamó a la puerta y fue recibido por Cool Llama. Qué alegría.

-Oye Cool, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿No se habrá muerto ni nada de eso?

La llama puso los ojos en blanco, como mostrando resignación, y condujo a Julio al interior de la casa, concretamente al salón. Allí se encontraba Miguel tirado de mala manera en el sofá y viendo la televisión con cara de felicidad. En cuanto vio aparecer al boliviano sonrió.

-¡Julio! ¡Habla broder! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Julio tenía ganas de preguntarle que por qué llevaba semanas sin llamarle al fon, sin cogerle las llamadas y sin ir a visitarle. Pero en lugar de eso se calló y decidió poner otra excusa.

-Es que Martín y Sebas me han vuelto a perseguir para matarme porque he ido a casa de Dani a verlo ¡Casi me alcanzan! Pero yo he sido más rápido que ellos y he logrado darles esquinazo. Y de tanto correr me ha entrado hambre, pero en mi casa no había nada rico para comer.

-¿Y por eso has venido?

-Si…solo por eso.- Suspiró.-

Miguel se levantó del sofá y se quedó pensando un rato.

-¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no preparamos "Pensamientos"?

-¿Pensamientos?- Julio lo miró con algo de extrañeza.- Nunca lo oí ¿Qué son?

-Son unos dulces parecidos a los alfajores, son muy dulces y fáciles de preparar. Ven, vamos a la cocina.

Bolivia asintió con algo de admiración en la mirada. Su hermano sabía preparar gran cantidad de platos y siempre le sorprendía con algo nuevo, era increíble. La cocina de Miguel era bastante amplia. Tenías las paredes de color crema con algunos zócalos de color marrón en la parte baja. En un lateral se encontraban los fogones. También tenía un frigorífico enorme, un horno y una amplia encimera. Pegada a la pared se encontraba una mesa de madera con un mantel rojo encima. La cocina siempre estaba impecablemente limpia.

-A ver: Necesitamos mantequilla, huevo, vino blanco, ralladura de limón…-Abrió la nevera para buscar los ingredientes.-…harina, dos rajas de canela y clavo de olor.

Julio sacó el resto de ingredientes de la alacena y los fue dejando encima de la mesa.

-Ya está todo. Bien, ahora me pondré a cocinar.- Miguel cogió u delantal blanco y rojo con dibujitos de llamas.- Tu puedes ir a ver la tele, Julio, o puedes ir a jugar con Cool Llama ¡Lo tendré preparado en un momento!

Bolivia ya iba a darse la vuelta para irse cuando de repente cayó en un pequeño detalle: Era la misma historia de siempre. Miguel cocinaba y Julio mientras tanto se dedicaba a jugar. Por una vez se dio cuenta de que no era justo que su hermano siempre le hiciera la comida mientras él lagarteaba en cualquier lugar. No era muy hábil en la cocina, es más, la mayoría de las veces que intentaba cocinar algo acababa quemándolo. Pero aquella receta parecía fácil hasta para alguien como él. ¡Y además quería demostrarle a su hermano que sabía hacer cosas por si mismo! Quería sentirse útil.

Así que cogió otro delantal que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta de la cocina (uno que casualmente era de color rojo, amarillo y verde) y se acercó a su hermano.

-Miguel, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Perú casi tira los cacharros al suelo cuando oyó a su hermano preguntarle eso.

-¿C-Cómo has dicho?

-He dicho que si te puedo ayudar en algo.- Bolivia miró al suelo, un tanto avergonzado.

-Tu… Enfermaste o algo, ¿Cierto?- Se acercó para tocarle la frente con una mano mientras lo miraba algo preocupado.

-¡Que voy a estar enfermo!- Le apartó la mano de un manotazo.- ¡Se supone que los buenos hermanos cocinan juntos! ¿No? ¡Pues déjame que te ayude!

- No te lo tomes a mal Julio, es solo que me sorprende. Como siempre que cocino tu nunca me ayudas…

-Bueno, pues hoy me siento generoso y quiero ayudarte. Dime lo que tengo que hacer.

Miguel sonrió y abrió los brazos para estrechar a su hermano con mucha fuerza. Bolivia protestó y pataleó hasta que por fin fue liberado. El mayor simplemente sonrió y le pidió que empezara a rayar los limones. No se esperaba que Julio le ofreciese su ayuda, y eso lo había puesto de muy buen humor. De vez en cuando su hermano tenía lindos detalles.

-Puedes ocuparte de que el aceite se vaya calentando. Cuando esté listo me avisas, yo iré preparando la masa.

Julio asintió y corrió a verter un poco de aceite en la sartén. Aquello era pan comido, un juego de niños. Casi se sentía decepcionado de que le hubiera mandado a hacer algo tan fácil. Pero por algo se empezaba ¿No? Los grandes cocineros empezaban siempre observando a otros y ocupándose de las pequeñas cosas. Es más, sabía que su hermano, cuando era pequeño y no sabía cocinar, había aprendido poco a poco observando a España cada vez que este se metía en la cocina de la casa donde vivían. Con el paso del tiempo fue desarrollando sus propios trucos y recetas, hasta llegar a tener un repertorio único y propio.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el aceite se le estaba quemando. Para cuando se percató de la situación el aceite estaba ardiendo. Ahogó un grito y rápidamente cogió la sartén y la apartó hasta la pila de fregar, abriendo el grifo para que las llamas se extinguiesen ¡Menudo desastre!

-¡Julito! ¿Estás bien?.- Miguel cogió las manos de su hermano para examinar si tenía alguna herida.

-No, no, me encuentro perfectamente.

-¡Carajo, solo te pedí que vigilaras el fuego, no que cocinaras nada!

-¡Se quemó solo! - Intentó poner cualquier excusa.-¡Además, la temperatura era difícil de regular! ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo el tiempo que tardaba el aceite en calentarse? ¡Es algo muy difícil!

Miguel soltó un suspiró resignado y meneó la cabeza. Luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió, acariciando el pelo de su hermano.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que no te has quemado ni nada y que la sartén no ha llegado a arder por completo. Te mandaré una tarea más fácil ¿Por qué no bates los huevos?

El menor de los hermanos se dispuso a cumplir con lo que le habían mandado. Cogió un par de huevos para echar la clara y la yema en el plato. Pero justo cuando iba a echarlo…¡Clack! Se le rompió en la mano. Lo había apretado con demasiada fuerza. Miró al huevo con algo de reproche y cogió otro. Esta vez si que consiguió echarlo. Pero cuando fue a batirlo descubrió que no era algo tan fácil como se pensaba. Le costaba trabajo mover el batidor. Pero él estaba empeñado en moverlo, y al final consiguió dejar la mezcla a punto de nieve.

-¡Ya está!.- Le llevó el plato a su hermano para que lo mezclara con la harina.

Miguel sonrió levemente y miró la mesa donde Julio había estado trabajando: Estaba toda manchada porque el menor había derramado la mitad de la mezcla cuando la estaba batiendo.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?

El peruano estaba tentado a decirle que no, que ya había trabajado lo suficiente por hoy y se merecía un descanso, que se fuera al jardín a jugar. Pero conocía a su hermano y sabía que si le decía eso podía ofenderlo, encima de que el pobre le estaba ayudando con toda la ilusión del mundo.

-Causa, puedes ir haciendo virutillas la cáscara del limón. Haz las ralladuras finas y ten cuidado con no cortarte. Si tienes problemas con algo me lo dices.

Julió asintió con entusiasmo y cogió uno de los limones que había encima de la mesa. El mayor observó felizmente como su hermano cogía un cuchillo y se embarcaba en la tarea de rallar la piel del limón. Pero enseguida se le quitó la sonrisa al ver lo que sucedía:

Para cualquier persona normal, rallar un limón sería algo de lo más sencillo. Pero daba la sensación de que para Julio Paz era todo un reto. En vez de pasar suavemente el filo del cuchillo por la cáscara, acuchillaba al limón sin ninguna piedad, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de psicópata que asustaría a cualquiera. Solo le faltaba decir "¡Muere, muere maldito limón!" para que aquello pareciera una escena de peli de terror. Tanta rabia le ponía que al final pasó lo inevitable: el jugo del limón le salpicó en un ojo.

Julio pegó un grito tan fuerte que se oyó por todo el Perú.

Miguel dejó lo que estaba haciendo para correr preocupado a su lado. Su hermano se estaba retorciendo en el suelo mientras se tapaba el ojo con una mano.

-¡Me duele, me duele! ¡Me muero! ¡Si me muero dile a Dani que siempre lo quise!

Miguel estuvo a punto de echarse también al piso a reír, pero primero debía atender el ojo de su hermano. Además, Julio se sentiría ofendido si se reía en su cara.

-Me duele tanto que no me puedo mover…

Miguel soltó una pequeña risilla y se agachó para tomar a su hermano en brazos. Lo llevó hasta una de las sillas de la cocina y lo dejó sentado. Le quitó con cuidado la mano que tenía en el ojo y le miró. Tenía aquella zona un poco enrojecida.

-Lo mejor será que te eches agua fría, pero no es nada grave.

-Ufff, menos mal. Creí que iba a quedarme ciego para siempre.

-¡Exagerado!- Miguel meneó la cabeza y suspiró con algo de disgusto. Le dio la espalda y volvió otra vez a lo que estaba haciendo antes de esa interrupción.- Ya lo preparo yo todo. Por favor, ve a sentarte a la sala.

Julio se fue al salón, andando con desgana, un poco molesto consigo mismo. Se dejó caer en el sillón como un peso muerto .Balanceaba los pies de un lado a otro, pensando. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea querer ayudar a preparar la comida. Seguro que Miguel se había enfadado por lo que había hecho antes. O peor aún, habría pensado que seguía siendo un niño pequeño del que siempre había que estar pendiente.

Y es que uno de los mayores temores de Julio era que su hermano se hartara de él. Él mismo sabía que no era una persona fácil de tratar. Solía hablarles mal a los demás y le gustaba fastidiar, por eso muchas veces estaba solo. Su hermano era la única persona que se había tomado la molestia de comprenderle, de hablar con él, de pedirle que le contara sus problemas. Que lo había ayudado cuando había tenido un problema Recordaba cómo Miguel se había metido en la Segunda Guerra del Pacífico para ayudarle contra Manuel, y cómo al final él también había salido perdiendo. No le causaba más que problemas, y estaba completamente seguro de que Perú ya estaba más que harto de él.

Julio se encogió sobre si mismo. Quizás por eso Miguel había estado ignorándolo esas últimas semanas, seguro que era por eso. Escondió la cabeza entre las manos y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Cool Llama, que pasaba por allí, se acercó hasta él, y cuando comprobó que estaba llorando le dio un golpecito con suavidad en el hombro con la cabeza, para tranquilizarlo. Pero Julio siguió llorando, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera consolarlo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció así, pero el caso es que al rato sintió una cálida mano que se apoyaba en su cabeza. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio que alguien había dejado un bol lleno de comida encima de la mesita que tenía delante. Esas cositas blancas que había dentro debían de ser los pensamientos.

-Julio…

Se negó a subir la cabeza. No quería mirar a la cara a su hermano.

-Dale Julio, mírame ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-N-No estoy llorando…-Se maldijo a si mismo por no poder reprimir un sollozo.

Miguel se hartó y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole de la barbilla y obligándole a que le mirara.

-¿Qué tienes broder? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Me estás preocupando!

Bolivia suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse un poco, lo suficiente para dejar de hipar y lograr que las palabras no le salieran entrecortadas.

-E-Es que no sé, yo s-soy un amargo en la cocina, no se hacer nada a derechas. Me esfuerzo, pero parece que ni aun así consigo hacerlo bien. Además no hago más que darte problemas, te dejé la cocina echa un desastre. Y no solo eso…siempre te estás preocupando por mí, como si tu no tuvieras ya suficientes problemas con tus asuntos como país ¡No soy más que una carga! Yo…por eso entiendo que estas últimas semanas no me hayas echo caso ni me hayas llamado al fon…

Julio dejó de hablar, no podía hacerlo o se echaría a llorar. Ya había dicho todo lo que pensaba. Volvió a esconder rápidamente la cabeza para que no tener que mirarle. Pero entonces su hermano se echó a reír. Incluso Cool Llama se retorcía en el suelo de la risa. El boliviano les miró atónito y se puso rojo de la ira ¿Encima se reían de él? ¡Eso ya era el colmo!

-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué birlochas encuentras tan gracioso!

-¡Ay Julio, es que yo no sabía que te preocupara todo eso! ¡Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho antes habría hablado contigo!- Miguel paró de reír y le dio un besito en la frente, que Julio se limpió rápidamente.- Perdona lo de estas últimas semanas. No sabía que te había molestado tanto. Es simplemente que he tenido mucha tarea, solo he salido de casa para ir a trabajar, y cuando llegaba por la noche estaba tan cansado que no tenía fuerza ni para coger el teléfono y por eso siempre se me olvidaba llamarte. Y que te quede bien clara una cosa…- El peruano sonrió y le cogió la cara entre las manos.- Eres mi broder, mi único hermano, y precisamente por eso eres muy importante para mi. No me importa que no sepas cocinar, que me quemes la sartén, que ensucies la cocina o que parezca que vas a matar a alguien cuando te mando rallar un limón. Lo que me importa es que estés feliz y contento. Me gusta cuidarte porque te quiero mucho. El abuelito Inca nos enseñó que la familia es lo primero y que debíamos estar siempre juntos. Me sentiría muy mal si te pasara algo malo ¡Así que quítate esa fea idea de la cabeza! Te quiero tal y como eres, y nunca te reemplazaría por otra persona porque no hay nadie como tú.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Julio por completo. Ahora si que quería esconder la cabeza en un armario o en cualquier otro lugar donde no pudiera verle su hermano, que ahora le miraba con adoración. Le había dicho lo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, como una confirmación de que las cosas entre ellos seguían marchando bien. Cuanto bien le habían echo esas palabras. Se había quitado un peso de encima. Miguel era su apoyo, una de las personas por las que seguía adelante, y se lo agradecía.

Pero Julio no era una persona que mostrara abiertamente sus emociones, aunque se tratara de su hermano. Así que infló las mejillas y miró para otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

-¡D-Deja de decir huevas Miguel, sabes que no es cierto!- Y para demostrar su inconformismo, le tiró a su hermano un pensamiento a la cabeza.

Eso fue algo que nunca debió hacer.

-Julio Paz…¡LA COMIDA ES SAGRADA!

Julio salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para evitar que su hermano lo alcanzase. Para evitar que lo alcanzara le iba tirando los dulces que llevaba en el bol, y de vez en cuando se iba comiendo alguno ¡Estaban buenísimos!

-¡Vuelve acá!

-¡No quiero, píllame primero!

Ambos hermanos corrieron por toda la casa. No parecía que les importara mucho subirse encima de las sillas, pisotear el sofá, saltar por encima de las mesas, volcar algunos muebles…Llegaron hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba Cool Llama intentando limpiar los restos de comida que habían quedado en la sartén con la lengua. Julio se escondió detrás de ella.

-¡Ahora no puedes hacerme nada!

-¡Sal ahora mismo de detrás de Cool!

-¡Ni por todas las birlochas del mundo!

-¡Te doy tres segundos para que salgas, carajo! ¡Tres, dos, uno…!

Julio salió de detrás del animal rodando por el suelo, como si se tratara de una película de acción. Cogió de la encima de la cocina una manga pastelera, que casualmente todavía tenía crema dentro y se escondió detrás de la mesa.

-¡Chúpate esta Miguel!.- Y le apuntó con la crema a la cara.

Perú solo veía crema a su alrededor. Trató de quitarse toda la que pudo con una mano, y con la otra cogió el la manguera que había en el grifo de la cocina y la abrió, empapando a su hermano con agua. E inundando toda la cocina también.

Cool Llama ya no sabía dónde meterse para no acabar manchada. Quizás sería buena opción meterse dentro del horno, por lo menos ahí no le molestarían.

Julio escupió algo de agua por la nariz y siguió tirándole pensamientos a su hermano. ¡Se le estaba acabando! Por suerte, al lado de la mesa había un cajón lleno de tomates, así que cuando se le acabaron los dulces cogió los tomates, que por suerte estaban blandos, y se los empezó a tirar. Por su parte Miguel le tiraba huevos, pero la mayoría iban a parar contra la pared o al techo.

La cocina se estaba empezando a convertir en una especie de campo de batalla, y más cuando Miguel, fuera de sí, cogió un saco de harina casi tan grande como él para tirarlo por encima de su hermano. Julio tragó saliva. Intuía que iba a acabar más blanco que la nieve.

Miguel soltó una maliciosa carcajada y corrió hacia él con el saco de harina en alto.

-¡SE ACABÓ HERMANI…! ¡AHHHH!.- El peruano había pisado sin querer una cáscara de banana, y ahora se iba a caer encima de la mesa, donde estaban Julio, los tomates y todos los cacharros de la cocina.-¿¡PERO QUIÉN HA DEJADO UNA CÁSCARA DE BANANA AQUÍ Y NO LA HA TIRADO A LA BASURA!

Cool Llama silbó disimuladamente, se tragó el último trozo de banana y salió corriendo de la cocina antes de que la gran catástrofe sucediera.

Julio gritó.

Miguel gritó.

Y se estampó contra la mesa, tirando todos los cacharros al suelo, volcando al mueble, rompiendo el saco de harina y dejando toda la cocina envuelta en un polvillo blanco.

Los dos hermanos estaban tirados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. Por suerte no se habían hecho daño. Se quedaron así un rato, respirando agitadamente. Julio volvió la cabeza para ver a su hermano. Miguel le miró. Tenían la cara manchada de blanco, y por el cuerpo tenían restos de huevo, plátano y crema, por no hablar de la capa de harina que los recubría. Estaban tan graciosos que no pudieron evitar echarse a reir hasta que se quedaron a gusto. Bolivia cogió el último pensamiento que quedaba en el bol y se le puso a su hermano en la boca.

-Al final te salieron ricos. Gracias.

-¡No las des Julio!

El peruano fue el primero en levantarse y tendió la mano a su hermano. Julio tomó su mano con confianza. Verdaderamente quería mucho a su hermano, solo con él era capaz de hacer esas cosas, de divertirse de aquella manera. Miguel tenía la asombrosa capacidad de hacerle olvidar todos sus problemas.

Perú suspiró y miró la cocina.

-Ufff, mira como ha quedado todo ¡Parece un campo de batalla!

-Te va a llevar siglos limpiar todo esto.

-Si…Oe Julio, ya que estoy estás tan generoso, ¿Me ayudas a limpiar?

-Esto, yo… ¡Creo que mi jefe me llama!

-¡CARAJO JULIO!


End file.
